The Pharaoh's Valentine
by Forever Yours Zana
Summary: I think about you all the time, I can't get you outta my mind, I dream of the first kiss and how we'll mark time in simply mummers and touch... YamixJou, Setox?


Zana: Ah, since Valentine's Day is coming up, and since my birthday just happens to be in that magical month, I have to write a one-shot. Weird, ne? Do they even celebrate that day in Japan? I would appreciate it if someone told me…

Yami: So who's turn is it to suffer…I mean, star in the fic this time?

Zana: (spins the wheel of couples) Hm….

Seto: (chanting) Not me, not me, not me…

Zana: (wheel stops) It looks like it's…Jou and Yami! I love this couple, and yet no one seems to write it, so it's up to me to bring more of them! I will do this mission with honor! (does hand salute)

Seto: Yes! (runs off in OOC joy)

Joey: Ahem, Zana don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…can I have a donut now?

Zana: Not yet. Onto the story!

**The Pharaoh's Valentine**

**February 12- Jou's in Love**

Yami noticed something rather odd that was occurring these days. This peculiarity seemed to be occurring everywhere. People, whether it be in school or outside on the streets, were in pairs. Males and females, males and males, females and females everywhere seemed to have been falling in love. Roses, chocolates, and hearts were in multitudes everywhere. Yami found all of it strange, and he wanted answers, so he asked Yugi.

When he asked Yugi, his hikari blinked slowly before catching a fit of laughter. The ex-pharaoh did not like to be made fun of, "Yugi…" The shorter boy wiped a tear out of his left eye before answering, "Yami, it's almost Valentine's Day. It's a holiday of…celebrating love. You buy who you love gifts like chocolate, jewelry, roses or something like that."

Yami thought. "Well, I love you, so shouldn't I buy you a gift?" Yugi laughed again, "No, not _love _love. It's more of _romantic_ love." Yami rubbed his chin a nodded wisely, "Ah…I see." Yugi smiled and rolled his eyes, "Think more about it later. Right now, we have to get to school!" Yugi was already out the door. Yami still stood inside of the game shop, still thinking. _It sounds wonderful. I guess there are perks to being in love. I wonder if I will ever find someone to care about romantically…_

The sound of Yugi's voice again startled Yami and he knew that he had to leave.

In homeroom, Honda threw a paper airplane. It landed in Jou's mess of blonde hair. Jou took the airplane out and crumbled it. Honda pouted, "Dude that was my Sky Fire 350! How could you, you broke my heart!" He pretended to do a fainting motion. Jou growled in response, before banging his head against his desk. Honda knew that something was up.

He kneeled on the floor next to Jou, "What's wrong man? You always liked throwing paper air planes with me." Jou's head now stayed on the desk. Honda poked him, "Jou, are you alive? Earth to Jou…?"

A mumbled reply was what Honda received. "What did you say?" he asked, poking Jou some more for the fun of it. Jou did not move one bit as Honda continued the childish ritual. "Poke, poke, poke…"

In one swooping motion, Jou grabbed his finger and twisted it, "Can't you take a damn hint?" Honda pulled his finger away, "Ouch…I use that for things like poking! What is you problem?" Jou blinked slowly, as if waking up from a beautiful dream, "Honda? Where am I?"

"School, you are so out of it man…you've been like this since it's been February. What the…_oh…_" Honda gave the all-knowing look. Jou raised an eyebrow, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Honda held his hand to his head, "It's so obvious, why didn't I think of it before?" Jou grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "What are you talking about?" Honda smirked, "Jou is in _l-o-v-e_, love! So who's the girl?"

Jou let him go, "Shut up, you don't get anything…" "I'll sing the song if you don't tell me who it is…" Jou was about to respond when a recognizable voice asked, "Who is what?" Jou froze and turned to find himself face-to-face with Yami, Yugi, and Anzu. Yami's shirt was ripped open, revealing his slim, firm, chest. Jou's face became suddenly flushed.

"What happened to you?" Honda asked. "Girls asked me to be their Valentine, and then they fought…on top of me." Yugi let out a small giggle. Yami glared at him. "What did you day to them?" Honda asked. Yami's expression suddenly turned sheepish.

"He said yes. To _every_ _single _girl," Anzu stated flatly. Yami started buttoning back his shirt, with a thoughtful look on his face, "Well, I couldn't say no. I'm not like Kaiba…that would hurt their feelings…so what was Honda talking about before?"

Jou froze up again. Honda grinned, "Well, it looks like our little Jou has a crush on someone for Valentine's Day! Isn't it cute?" He pinched Jou's cheek. "Really? Who is it Jou?" Anzu asked, interested in the gossip. "Aww, see? His face is so red!" Honda pointed out. Yami buttoned the last button and looked up at Jou, "You don't have to tell anyone, but if you care deeply about someone, I believe it's best that you tell that person." Jou found himself almost getting lost in the dazzling crimson pools that were his eyes. He nodded solemnly, "Um…yeah."

Jou knew what he had to do, but first he would need a little advice.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**February 13- A Conversation with Ryou and Shizuka**

At exactly 5:45 pm, Ryou's telephone rang. The white-haired British teen placed down the book he was reading, which was entitled, _How to Take Care of a Healthy Garden, _and picked it up.

Ryou: Good late afternoon almost into evening!

Jou: Um…hey Ryou…

Ryou: Ah, Jou! It's so nice of you to call. How can I help you?

Jou: Um…well, I was wondering if you could give me some advice…

Ryou: I'll try my best to help you…

Jou: Ok, I kinda like someone and I want to tell them tomorrow cause of Valentine's Day…how should I go about doing it?

Ryou: _Oh_…well, everyone loves to receive presents, but if you really care about this person, I would get that person a special gift, one that would show I really care…you know?

Jou: Ok…a special gift…I'm on it! Thanks Ryou!

Ryou: You're welcome. This person must be lucky to have someone kind like you to like them…good luck… (Hangs Up)

Jou placed his phone down, and feelings dropped in. He sighed, "Ryou just has to have that effect on people, even when he doesn't mean it! It's time to crack open my piggy back! I just hope…Yami will like it…whatever I get him…"

Shizuka popped her head into the living room, "You like Yami? Oh my God, that's _so_ cute!"

"Argh! Shizuka, why are you eavesdropping?" The young copper-haired girl shrugged, "That's what you get for talking to yourself aloud. I think you two would make the cutest couple ever! Are you seriously going to buy him something?" She sounded skeptical.

Jou tilted his head, "What's wrong with that?" Shizuka sighed, "Clueless as usual. Big brother, if you're going to do something for Yami, you can't just go and buy a box of chocolates! That's what every girl in school is doing! You have to create something from your heart! That's what true is all about baby!" Jou took a step back, "Right. I hope you don't have some guy trying to win you over or I'll kick his ass."

She flipped her hair, "Whatever you say Jou." She sauntered away. "Hey, what is THAT suppose to mean? SHIZUKA!" Jou decided to just forget it. He had to think of the perfect way to tell Yami he loved him without looking cliché or cheesy. This was going to be hard and yet…Jou knew what he wanted to do the very next minute.

**XOXOXOOXOOX**

**February 14- Valentine's Day aka I Love You**

"Thank you…thank you, yes, thank you very much, oh my, that does lovely…thank you…" That was all Yami could say the next morning as he was bombarded with various items from various girls, and even a good handful of males. The tokens of love ranged from chocolates, red, pink, and white roses, cards, candies, and underwear. He would rather not keep the underwear. Sometimes Yami regretted his urge to be kind, just, and fair. But then again, he did not want to be like Kaiba who rejected his every fan or admirer with brutality.

The morning madness ended, and Yami managed to stuff all of the Valentine tokens inside of his locker. He let out a sigh of relief, when he heard from behind him the voice of Seto Kaiba. "How foolish. You just love the attention to be on you. It's a shame to accept all of those paltry objects when you don't even care about _any_ of those fans one bit."

Yami calmly contradicted, "But I do care. Each person was kind and brave enough to tell me how they felt, and give me something to represent their feelings. Sure, I could have been happy without the underwear, but…I care. And who knows, maybe one of those paltry people, as you call them, can be my romantic partner." There was bittersweet hope in his voice, the bittersweet hope of a hopeless romantic. Seto said nothing, and walked away.

Ryou was reading a book in class homeroom. Bakura was off, doing something horrible, no doubt. "Um…Ryou…" The pale teen looked up into amber eyes, "Jou, hello…"

The blonde held out a card, blushing, "It's for you. Thanks for the advice…and you're a really good friend too…happy Valentine's Day."

Ryou's eyes widened, "For me? You didn't have to…oh…thank you Jou!" Ryou flung his arms around the blonde, causing the both of them to fall on the ground in an awkward position. Ryou quickly got off him, blushing, "Ahem…thank you…" Jou smiled back, "Sure thing!" he had bought cards for everyone, even…Seto Kaiba.

Seto was getting pissed off. No matter how much he broke their hearts, the annoying females, and some males, just wouldn't leave him alone! He found it funny how foolish they were; how they believed that a card or gift could make him fall in love, as if love existed anyway. As for Yami, he was a dreamer, hopeful, and that made him sick.

Someone had had approached his desk. He looked up, and just to make his day worse, it was the mutt. "What is it puppy? Lose your master?"

Jou looked like he wanted to say something back, but didn't. Instead, he held out a card. It was quite simple, yet elegant with a red heart on the cover. The brunette smirked, "Aw, you like me? Sorry, I don't go that way, and if I did, it certainly wouldn't be someone like you…"

"Whatever. Just read the card, ya bastard," Jou said, crossing his arms. Seto did, for he was slightly curious. Inside, besides the cheesy greeting, was something else, in Jou's sloppy handwriting.

_Kaiba,_

_We never get along, and I think we never will. I think you hate everyone so much is became you're afraid to get close to people. You're afraid that someone will hurt you again. I know you're the "Great" Big Bad Seto Kaiba, but you're human…even thought I always call you a robot, heh. You care about Mokuba, which proves just that. Well, I hope that one day, you'll let down the barrier, and you'll find that one crazy person who'll put up with your bullshit because they really care and you care about that person back. Happy V Day._

_Katsuya Jonouchi. _

For once, the CEO was speechless. But when he looked up, the blonde was

gone.

Yami sighed. He wondered why he was feeling this loneliness as he watched the other couples express their love for each other. It made him want a significant other. He did not feel like eating anymore. "Yami, where are you going?" Yugi asked. He smiled, "Elsewhere, it's too much in the cafeteria today."

Honda looked around, "I wonder where Jou went…oh, Shizuka! I need to give her my gift!" He ran up to her and stood in her front. She smiled, "Hello Honda…" "Hi Shizuka, I just wanted to…" He was quickly shoved out of the way by none other than Ryuji Otogi. Otogi smiled his charming smile, and focused his green eyes on Shizuka, "You look lovely today…" Honda, still on the floor, groaned, "It's NOT FAIR! DAMN YOU OTOGI!"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Kaiba walked in a trance with the mutt's words still echoing in his mind. He thought Jou was stupid and immature…but where did all of that come from? Even though the mutt was wrong, it still affected him like a deep wound to his soul. He did not notice himself walking straight into Ryou Bakura.

Ryou fell to the floor for a second time today, "Ouch…my butt…I'm sorry Kaiba, I wasn't paying attention…" He was blushing and babbling. Kaiba looked at him blankly. Ryou was intelligent, quiet, shy, and slightly off-beat, but that just brought out his unique charm. Not to mention that he was attractive as well for a male…he almost looked female…

_Well, I hope that one day, you'll let down the barrier, and you'll find that one crazy person who'll put up with your bullshit because they really care about you…_

Kaiba helped him up. Ryou smiled softly, "Thank you…"

He was cut off when Kaiba unexpectedly pressed his lips against his in a light, chaste kiss.

Kaiba noticed that Ryou smelled of lilacs and vanilla, it was delicious. He pulled away, and Ryou had gone redder than he was before. "K…you just…are you feeling _sane_?" Kaiba shook his head, "Not really. And it's all thanks to that mutt…"

**XOXOXOXOX**

It was nippy outside, the ideal weather for a February day. Yami walked around campus, breathing in the purity of the air and listening to the sounds of nature itself, a beautiful rhapsody in the making. He decided to sit on the grass, even if he did get stains on his school uniform. He closed his eyes and listened.

"Hey Yami, are you there?" He quickly opened his eyes, and saw Jou standing above him. He was holding something rather large behind his back.

Yami smirked, "Are you planning to kill me Jou?" The blonde shook his head, "No! I um…want to share something with you. A song, so don't laugh ok?" The spiky-haired teen nodded.

Jou revealed the large object to be a guitar. Yami wondered when did Jou learn to play it, but did not ask. Jou sat across from Yami, and held it awkwardly, blushing madly. He started to play, badly at first, but then, a decent tune started to emerge. He started to sing.

_Hey, I know what I'm feeing, and I don't how you feel back._

_I think about you all the time, it's hard to get you out of my mind,_

_I dream of our first kiss,_

_I dream of how we'll mark time in mummers and touch,_

_I dream of you and us,_

_I think this is what love feels like…_

His voice wasn't the best, but it wasn't horrible either. Yami listened with an expressionless face. Jou continued, even though he felt like Yami wasn't buying it. He went to the chorus and sang even louder.

_I want you to know that you're flawless and it leaves me tactless,_

_You always manage to mesmerize me, _

_I love you,_

_And I mean it with my heart…_

Yami moved closer to Jou, and looked directly into his eyes, "That was beautiful; I didn't know you held so much talent…" Jou blushed, "I thought all night for the lyrics…I even used a thesaurus and a dictionary…I just wanted it to be special from all the other gifts you'd get…but I know you probably just want to stay friends…" _Don't cry Jou…that'll make you look really pathetic…_

Yami's hand cupped his chin, "It's the best gift I received ever, in both this life and my past life…thank you." Jou felt his hands get sweaty; Yami was so close to him, and it was driving him insane. He wanted to run, to cry, to do something, anything but look into his eyes…

But Yami did not hurt him at all.

All he saw was Yami move closer.

All he felt was warmth against his lips, the melting sweetness that was a kiss. Yami was kissing him, and it felt…intoxicating.

Yami pulled away quickly, and Jou looked at him. Yami looked sheepish again, "Are we going to fast? Did I do wrong? I never really…"

Jou smiled, "You're doing just fine…" He boldly kissed him again, and then the kissing ended. Both cuddled next to each other, listening to nature and breathing the same air together. "Happy Valentine's Day," Jou murmured. Yami reached in for one last kiss, "I'm glad I'll be able to do this everyday from now on…"

**Fin **

**LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE**

Zana: I hope it wasn't took fluffy or anything. Actually, I'm pretty proud of it! Please read and review and tell me what you think! Happy Valentine's Day! And for those of you, who hate it, throw an anti-Valentine's Day party like my friend Kevin is! Until next time!


End file.
